


Szmaragdowa Mścicielka

by AFSailor



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, bardzo dużo różnego seksu, bo nie ma polskich superbohaterek, dużo pecha, przemoc, superbohaterka, superbohaterki i superprzestępcy, twórczość własna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSailor/pseuds/AFSailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbiór mocno erotycznych opowiadań o wymyślonej przeze mnie superbohaterce - Szmaragdowej Mścicielce</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Początek

**Author's Note:**

> Jenna Arguson/Szmaragdowa Mścicielka jest postacią wymyśloną przeze mnie. Jeśli chcecie ją wykorzystać w swoich opowiadaniach/grafikach/fantazjach to nie mam z tym problemu, choć jeśli zostaną opublikowane, prosiłbym o link.

Jenna Arguson wróciła z pracy zmęczona, ale kiedy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi od mieszkania, szybko rzuciła na fotel torebkę i kopnęła obcasy pod szafę. Codzienna rutyna pracy nużyła ją. Zawsze marzyła o tym, żeby być dziennikarką, ale teraz, kiedy nią już została, odkryła, że to wcale nie jest taki ekscytujący zawód, jak jej się kiedyś zdawało. Na dodatek, im dłużej pracowała, tym bardziej odkrywała, że to, czego pragnęła, było iluzją. Chciała, żeby dzięki swojej pracy pomagać ludziom, pokazywać zło i pomagać w jego pokonaniu. Niestety, nic z tego. Nawet gdy udawało jej się znaleźć skorumpowanego polityka albo nieuczciwego urzędnika, niewiele z tego wynikało, bo zawsze jakoś udawało się takiej kanalii z tego wyjść.

Wszystko zmieniło się, od kiedy znalazła ten zielony, błyszczący kamień. Zdarzyło się to podczas jednego śledztwa dziennikarskiego. Początkowo wydawało jej się, że to po prostu jakiś szmaragd, ale kiedy go trzymała w ręce, wypełniło ją nagle coś dziwnego, jakby jakaś energia, przywodząca na myśl prąd, która przeniknęła jej ciało i przeszła przez nie, by równie szybko się rozpłynąć. Momentalnie poczuła się dużo silniejsza. Złapała leżącą obok metalową rurkę i bez trudu ją złamała.Uderzyła pięścią w stół, a ten pękł. Zrozumiała, że to dzięki temu kamieniowi. Wtedy zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie mogłaby tego wykorzystać...

Miesiąc później po raz pierwszy w mieście usłyszano o Szmaragdowej Mścicielce. Ubrana w zielone spodnie i czarny top zamaskowana kobieta o ciemnych włosach pojawiała się znikąd i likwidowała przestępców. Jej ofiarą padali zarówno zwykli, uliczni bandyci jak i ci z pierwszych stron gazet, o których wiadomo było, że kradną, ale nie było na to dowodów oraz chętnych, by się tym zajmować. Gazety dużo o niej pisały. Niektóre ją chwaliły, inne twierdziły, że jej obecność to dowód na to, jaka słaba jest policja. Jenna czytała te artykuły, sama nawet od czasu do czasu je pisała. Czuła się wreszcie spełniona. Jako dziennikarka wyszukiwała przestępców, a jako Szmaragdowa Mścicielka likwidowała ich. Co wieczór zakładała swój strój i ruszała na miasto. Wiedziała, gdzie uderzać, chociaż czasem po prostu podróżowała po dachach, obserwując ulice i broniąc zwykłych ludzi przed bandziorami.

Kamień, który teraz nosiła przymocowany do pasa, dał jej nie tylko wielką siłę, ale także dużą zręczność i wytrzymałość. Mogła swobodnie skakać z dachu na dach, nawet na kilka metrów. Uderzenie pałki czy kija było jak dotknięcie piórkiem. Upadek nawet z dużej wysokości nic jej nie mógł zrobić. Czuła się wszechmocna. Uwielbiała to. Cieszyła się nawet, że nie wyszła za mąż, bo dzięki temu miała wolną rękę i pełną swobodę w działaniu. A przestępcy w mieście poczuli nareszcie lęk.

Jak co wieczór, Jenna wyskoczyła na balkon, a z niego szybko na dach. Miała na sobie swój strój. Wysokie buty na obcasie, zielone, obcisłe spodnie i czarną górę z dużym dekoltem. Wydawało jej się to na początku głupie i tak bardzo komiksowe, ale szybko odkryła, że to doskonale dekoncentruje mężczyzn, a głównie z nimi w końcu walczyła. Zielony kamień nosiła starannie ukryty, wszyty w pas spodni. Na twarzy miała czarną maskę – była w końcu dziennikarką, więc lepiej, żeby nikt jej nie rozpoznał. Tym razem miała jasny cel – fabrykę kokainy na drugim końcu miasta. Pracowała nad tym długo. Wiedziała, że skorumpowani policjanci osłaniają to miejsce i legalnie nie dało się go zamknąć. Ale jako Szmaragdowa Mścicielka nie musiała się martwić o to, co jest legalne. Dla niej ważna była tylko skuteczność.

Poruszała się szybko i cicho jak kot, błyskawicznie docierając na miejsce. Z dachu wysokiego budynku obserwowała, jak przy niewielkim magazynie mężczyźni pakują skrzynie do ciężarówek. Uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziała, że to było tu. Błyskawicznie znalazła się na dole i, ukrywając za ścianami, zbliżyła do celu. Wdrapała się na dach magazynu. Wiedziała, że nie może dać odjechać tym ciężarówkom. Musiała zaatakować.

Wylądowała między zaskoczonymi przestępcami i zanim zdążyli zrozumieć, co się dzieje, połowa z nich leżała już na ziemi. Jej uderzenia były dość mocne, żeby połamać kości i pozbawić przytomności nawet dorosłego, silnego mężczyznę. Złapała jednego z leżących, zakręciła nim w powietrzu i rzuciła w kierunku kilku kolejnych, którzy biegi w jej stronę. Tamci upadli i to jej wystarczyło. Zaraz potem była przy nich. Zobaczyła, że jeden ma w ręce pistolet. Złapała go za nadgarstek i przekręciła. Usłyszała pęknięcie kości i wrzask bólu. Wbiła obcas w pachwinę kolejnego. Czuła się wspaniale. Nie bardzo chciała tego przyznawać, nawet przed sobą samą, ale walka sprawiała jej przyjemność. Przerzuciła nad swoją głową kolejnego przestępcę, ciskając nim o ścianę magazynu. Po chwili wszyscy już leżeli na ziemi, połamani i nieprzytomni. Nie miała dla nich litości.

Kopnięciem wyważyła drzwi do magazynu i wpadła do środka. Zaskoczeni jej obecnością bandyci stali przez chwilę nieruchomo, patrząc na nią. Nie dała im czasu na ocknięcie się. Zaatakowała wściekle, powalając kilku najbliższych na ziemię. Rozdawała ciosy na lewo i prawo, wzrokiem szukając kolejnych celów. Szybko położyła wszystkich, ale nie poprzestała na tym. Podeszła do stołów, na których znajdował się sprzęt do produkcji narkotyków i zaczęła go powoli, metodycznie rozwalać. Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy chemikalia, które wypływały i wysypywały się z naczyń i fiolek, zaczęły unosić się w powietrzu. Po kilku minutach Jenna poczuła się dziwnie... jakby lekko i słabo. Przed oczami zaczęło jej się kręcić, widziała kolory... Wszystko dookoła wirowało, jakby była na karuzeli. Zrozumiała, co się z nią dzieje. Przeklęła własną głupotę i to, że dała się ponieść furii, zamiast działać chłodno i logicznie.

Resztkami się, Jenna wybiegła z magazynu. Potykając się o ciała przestępców, skręciła w boczną alejkę. Ledwie coś widziała. Oparła się o kubeł na śmieci, ale ten przewrócił się na ziemię. Jenna upadła obok niego. I wtedy usłyszała kroki. Powoli spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Widziała tyko dwie niewyraźne sylwetki.  
\- Hej, widzisz to co ja, Lisa?  
\- Chyba jakaś suczka za ostro dziś tankowała.

Lisa i Ronnie wracały właśnie z dyskoteki, kiedy zauważyli zataczającą się kobietę. Zaciekawieni ruszyli za nią i patrzyli, jak Jenny upada na ziemię. Byli kochankami od dłuższego czasu. Ojciec Lisy był biznesmenem, do niedawna bardzo znanym i wpływowym biznesmenem. Jednak po tym, jak Szmaragdowa Mścicielka udowodniła, że fałszuje dochody i prowadzi nielegalne interesy, mężczyzna trafił do więzienia. Lisa szybko poznała kobietę, która leżała na ziemi.  
\- O kurwa, to przecież ta cała Szmaragdowa zdzira...  
\- To ta, co posadziła twojego starego za kratkami?  
\- Ta sama...  
\- Chyba jest mocno napruta, sądzisz że to na pewno ona?  
\- Nie, zobacz, nie czuć jej wódą.  
\- Cholera, szkoda by było zmarnować okazję.  
\- Zabieramy ją? Mam wolną chatę.  
\- Jasne.

Gdy Jenna się obudziła, z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że jest tylko w bieliźnie, na dodatek leży na stole z kończynami przywiązanymi do jego nóg. W ustach miała plastikowy pierścień, który trzymał je otwarte. Próbowała się rozejrzeć, ale ciężko jej było poruszać nawet głową, która bardzo ją bolała. Czuła, że ciągle ma na twarzy swoją maskę.  
\- Ghmmmmhmmm!!! – próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale knebel uniemożliwiał to.  
\- O, nasza zabaweczka obudziła się – usłyszała głos. Do pokoju weszła wysoka dziewczyna o błyszczących platynowych włosach. Na sobie miała na sobie błyszczący, czarny komplecik z wysokimi szpilkami. Zaraz obok wszedł wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna o sylwetce boksera.  
\- Pewnie już nawet nie pamiętasz, suko, ale przez ciebie mój papa jest w więzieniu – Lisa podeszła do związanej i zerwała jej jednym, szybkim ruchem stanik. – Nie myślałam, że trafi mi się taka piękna okazja do zemsty.  
\- Aighmmm!!!! – Jenna jęknęła, bo palce dziewczyny zacisnęły się na jej sutkach, szczypiąc i gniotąc je mocno.  
\- To prawdziwa sprawiedliwość losu, że mogę cię tu mieć – powiedziała Lisa, naciskając palcami mocniej, widząc, jak ból wykrzywia twarz Jenny. W tym samym czasie mężczyzna sięgnął między jej nogi i zdarł jej majtki. Jenna przeraziła się, domyślała się bowiem, czego mogą chcieć ci dwoje. I na dodatek, po trochu sama była sobie winna, rozpieprzając gołymi rękami tamte urządzenia, zamiast je po prostu podpalić...

\- Poczekaj Ronnie, zabawa to zabawa – dziewczyna podeszła do szafki i wyjęła z niej butelkę alkoholu. Odkorkowała ją i przyłożyła do otwartych kneblem ust Jenny.  
\- Blughehhemmhhohhmmm!!! – Szmaragdowa Mścicielka krztusiła się, kiedy do jej ust wlewano ciemne, gęste wino. Jednak pozycja, w jakiej leżała, zmuszała ją do picia wszystkiego.  
\- Tata zawsze mówił, że nie należy mieszać alkoholi... Ciekawe, czy miał rację – Lisa sięgnęła po butelkę Whisky i zaczęła wlewać ją do ust Jenny. Ostry, mocny alkohol dławił ją. Czuła, jak uderza jej do głowy. Po chwili dziewczyna przestała.  
\- Mghhmmmmm... - Jenna jęknęła, kiedy palce Ronniego dotknęły jej kobiecości. Wszystko kręciło się wokół, w głowie narastał szum.  
\- Czyżby jej się to podobało? – spytała Lisa, widząc jak jej chłopak rozchyla wargi sromowe Szmaragdowej Mścicielki.  
\- Podobało? Ona jest już cała mokra.  
\- To na co czekasz?

Ronnie nie tracił czasu. Rozwiązał Jennę, która była w takim stanie, że nie mogła utrzymać się na nogach. Położył ją na podłodze i zdjął spodnie, prezentując swoją olbrzymią, sztywną męskość. Spojrzał na leżącą przed nim kobietę. Była piękna, jej kształty bardziej pasowały do modelki niż do bohaterki, a to kim była czynił cała sytuację jeszcze bardziej podniecającą. Czuł, że nie może już dłużej wytrzymać.  
\- Ohhhhhh... – jęknęła głęboko Jenna, gdy wszedł w nią.  
\- Taaak... - Ronnie westchnął. – Nie uwierzyłabyś, jaka ona jest ciasna.  
Wchodził w nią powolnymi, mocnymi, głębokimi pchnięciami. Jej piczka zaciskała się na jego dużym członku. Wciskał się w nią, pchając tak głęboko, jak to możliwe.  
\- Ahhhhhh... ahhhh... - Jenna łapała powietrze jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg. Przed oczami kolory i światła tańczyły, sprawiając, że nawet nie wiedziała dobrze, co się z nią dzieje.

Lisa patrzyła na to z przyjemnością, nie przeszkadzało jej, że chłopak robi to z tą kobietą. Widziała, że dla Szmaragdowej Mścicielki to upokorzenia i hańba. Oczy bohaterki niemal obróciły się, a głośne jęki wypełniały pokój. Duże piersi Jenny unosiły się i opadały z każdym mocniejszym pchnięciem.  
\- Dobra, mam już dość czekania – dziewczyna zdjęła majtki, ukazując starannie wygolone łono. Usiadła na twarzy ciężko oddychającej Jenny.  
\- Liż mnie, szmato – powiedziała głośno.  
Oszołomiona alkoholem i seksem Jenna patrzyła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na cipkę nad jej twarzą. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje i o co chodzi. Powoli otworzyła usta i zaczęła spijać soczki nieznajomej dziewczyny, liżąc językiem wilgotną kobiecość. Czując, że Szmaragdowa Mścicielka robi to coraz lepiej, dziewczyna rozsunęła szerzej nogi.

\- Mmmmm... - jęczała, liżąc cipkę. Ronnie nie przestawał jej posuwać, sprawiając, że całe ciało bohaterki płonęło od emocji. Było jej dobrze, niezależnie od okoliczności. Nie rozumiała, co się działo, była jakby poza tym. W głowie szumiał cały ocean Ale czuła, że jest przyjemnie i chce tego więcej. Ronnie przyspieszył, teraz penetrował ją szybkimi, ostrymi pchnięciami, które nie dawały Szmaragdowej Mścicielce nawet odrobiny czasu na wytchnienie. Nie potrafiła się już nawet skoncentrować na lizaniu tej dziewczyny.  
\- Ohhhh... o taaaak... - Ronnie doszedł. Wepchnięty w nią do końca, wystrzelił, wypełniając Jennę swoim nasieniem. W tej samej chwili pijana seksem i alkoholem bohaterka także osiągnęła szczyt.

\- Ahhhh... Ahhhh!!!! – jęczała głośno, a jej cipka zaciskała się na członku Ronniego, wyciskając z niego nasienie. Zaraz potem drugi, niemal równie mocny orgazm wypełnił ją ponownie, unosząc na sam szczyt rozkoszy. Kilka chwil później dołączyła do nich Lisa, której sprawny język Jenny dał tyle przyjemności. Ronnie wstał z podłogi jako pierwszy.  
\- Co teraz? – spytał, patrząc na leżącą i łapiącą powietrze, zdezorientowaną bohaterkę. Po chwili wpadł na pomysł. Złapał ją za włosy, zmusił do klęknięcia przed nim i ciągle otwarte dzięki kneblowi usta wepchnął swojego członka.  
\- Mghmmm... - Jenna od razu i bez protestu zaczęła go ssać, sprawiając, że znowu stał się sztywny i twardy.  
\- Patrz, robi mi loda jak nic – powiedział do Lisy, która wstała z ziemi i podeszła do Jenny. Klęknęła za nią i położyła ręce na jej piersiach. Nacisnęła mocno, zamykając swoje palce na jej twardych, ciemnych sutkach. Długie paznokcie wbijały się w miękkie ciało Jenny. Jedna z rąk zsunęła się niżej, między nogi Szmaragdowej Mścicielki. Chwilę szukała i znalazła w końcu to miejsce. Kiedy je nacisnęła, ciało Jenny zaczęło drgać, czując jak bardzo szybko rodzi się w niej nowa fala rozkoszy.

\- Co za zdzira – dziewczyna przyspieszyła ruch ręką, jednocześnie lekko gryząc i całując ucho Jenny. Ronnie, widząc to wszystko, czuł się jeszcze bardziej podniecony. Jenna ssała go intensywnie, jakby sama chciała, żeby jak najszybciej doszedł. Wszystko kręciło się w jej głowie, widziała tylko zamazane kontury. Palce i usta nieznajomej dziewczyny rozpalały ją znowu i Jenna wiedziała, że już niedługo znowu dojdzie. Pragnęła tego.  
\- Uhhmmm... – Ronnie złapał ją mocno dłońmi za głowę, kiedy doszedł. Jego nasienie wypełniało jej usta. Jenna połykała je łapczywie, ale ledwie była w stanie to zrobić, bo było tego bardzo dużo. I wtedy doszła znowu. Odchyliła się, a nasienie Ronniego wystrzeliło w jej twarz, spływając po jej policzkach i wargach.

\- Dobra, chyba wystarczy – powiedziała Lisa, wstając. – Wypieprzyliśmy ją solidnie, ale teraz czas wypieprzyć ją na dobre.  
\- O co ci chodzi?  
\- Przytrzymaj ją i przyprowadź tu – powiedziała, otwierając balkon. Chłodne, nocne powietrze wpadło do pokoju.  
\- Czy ty chcesz...? - spytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem.  
\- Pewnie. Tata wyjdzie z pierdla dopiero za kilka lat i to też nie jest pewne. Nie ma mowy, żebym tej szmacie do darowała. Dawaj ją tu.

Ronnie podniósł półprzytomną Jennę i podprowadził ją do balkonu. Lisa pomogła mu ubrać chwiejącą się bohaterkę w jej strój.  
\- Pomyślą, że spadła z dachu czy coś – powiedziała, chwytając ją za włosy i wypychając, przerzuciła przez barierkę balkonu. Szmaragdowa Mścicielka poszybowała z wysokości kilkunastu pięter na spotkanie ziemi....

\- Uhhhhmmm... - Jenna czuła, że wszystko ją boli. Rozejrzała się. Leżała na stercie worków pełnych śmieci w jakimś zaułku. Czuła się strasznie. Nie tylko bolała ją potwornie głowa, ale w ustach miała jakiś paskudny niesmak, a między nogami czuł coś dziwnego. Mogła wyczuć, że pod strojem nie ma bielizny, to dziwne, bo była pewna, że ją miała. Powoli podniosła się, czując smród śmieci, na których leżała. Do jej nogi przykleił się kawałek starej pizzy, jakaś maź kapała z jej ramienia, a lewa ręką też była w czymś umazana. Przeklinając, wstała. Wiedziała, że musi wrócić do domu. Starała się pozbierać wspomnienia, ale nie bardzo pamiętała, co się stało, poza faktem, że miała rozwalić fabrykę narkotyków. Czy jej się udało? Cokolwiek się stało, i tak żyła. Wiedziała, że już niedługo powróci, a miasto znowu usłyszy o Szmaragdowej Mścicielce. Ale najpierw potrzebowała długiej kąpieli...


	2. Prawda Ekranu

Jenna oglądała materiał z mieszaniną niedowierzania i obrzydzenia. Na ekranie telewizora młoda kobieta o długich, czarnych włosach, klęczała przed mężczyzną i robiła mu loda. Kamera co chwila robiła zbliżenia z różnych ujęć, tak więc widać była też czarną, skórzaną obrożę, którą tamta miała na szyi. Na niej znajdował się srebrny napis „Niewolnica“. Materiał mógłby zapewne uchodzić za zwyczajne porno, gdyby nie kilka istotnych kwestii. Po pierwsze, to był finał całego filmu, podczas którego bohaterka była bita, poniżana i zmuszana do seksu. Po drugie, to nie była jakaś tam anonimowa aktorka filmów erotycznych, ale Kate Harrison, znana milionerka i działaczka na rzecz praw kobiet.

\- I tym kończymy dzisiejszą odsłonę „Zniewolonych“! Pamiętajcie, aby zaopatrzyć się w kolejną część, już niebawem! - rozległ się głos i kamera dała jeszcze jedno zbliżenia na twarz Kate, z której spływało nasienie, a następnie ekran pociemniał, pozostawiając tylko logo „Zniewolonych“, w którym dwa „o“ połączone były symbolizującym kajdanki łańcuszkiem.

\- To już przechodzi wszystkie granice - westchnęła Jenna, wyłączając odtwarzacz.

O „Zniewolonych“ stało się głośno jakiś czas temu. Była to nieznana nikomu grupa, która specjalizowała się w porywaniu znanych, wpływowych lub bogatych kobiet, po czym na wizji zmuszano je do seksu i uległości oraz upokarzających deklaracji. Ten los spotkał już kilka celebrytek, takich jak piosenkarka Jennifer Spears, aktorka Demmi Lopez, prezenterka Oprah Moore czy znaną z bycia znaną Daris Milton (aczkolwiek tej chyba mało kto żałował). Każdą z nich porywano tak, że nie wiadomo było nawet dokładnie jak to się stało, a następnie już po wszystkim odnajdywano w zaułkach miasta. Powstałe w ten sposób materiały udostępniano w internecie za pośrednictwem jakichś afrykańskich serwerów, gdzie namierzenie czegokolwiek było niemożliwe.

Jenna traktowała to jako sprawę honorową. Będąc Szmaragdową Mścicielką, zamaskowaną pogromczynią bandytów, bardzo się starała, aby swoim wizerunkiem nie tylko straszyć złoczyńców, ale także być wzorem dla innych kobiet. Kilka razy wystąpiła nawet na krótko przed kamerami, gdzie powtarzała, że choć nie każda z nich ma supermoce, to każda powinna być silną osobą. A teraz jakaś banda drani obrała sobie za cel odzieranie z godności tych, które osiągnęły sukces. Nie mogła tego tak zostawić.

Jako dziennikarka, miała pewne dojścia tu i tam, więc poświęciła dużo czasu na zbadanie sprawy. Jako superbohaterka potrafiła zmusić do gadania niejednego twardego bandziora. Żałowała, że zajęło to aż tyle czasu, ale w końcu trafiła na ślad, którego poszukiwała. Przyskrzyniła właśnie jednego z prominentów prostytucji w mieście. Miała ochotę skopać drania i zostawić połamanego policji i pogotowiu, kiedy przyszło jej coś do głowy.

\- Słuchaj no, Rico - powiedziała, trzymając go za gardło tak mocno, że silniejszy uchwyt zmiażdżyłby jego kręgi szyjne. - Wiesz może coś o „Zniewolonych“?  
\- No... tego...  
\- Wiesz? Bo trzeci raz nie zapytam...  
\- Tak... - wycharczał tamten, z trudem coś mówiąc. Szmaragdowa Mścicielka zwolniła nieco uchwyt, dając mu złapać oddech. Cieszyło ją, że nosi rękawice, brzydziłaby się dotykaniem tak oślizłego typa.  
\- No to słucham...  
\- Ughhmm... Wiem, kto kręci tym biznesem...  
\- Bardzo dobrze, Rico, bardzo dobrze. A teraz powiesz mi grzecznie, kto, gdzie i kiedy, zrozumiano?  
\- To... niebezpieczne...  
\- Ja też potrafię być niebezpieczna - błysk groźby mignął w jej oczach, a pobojowisko, które urządziła w jego siedzibie, było dowodem na to, że nie jest to groźba bez pokrycia. Rico „Dupokalp“ Martinez uchodził za jednego z ważniejszych mafiosów w mieście, który trzymał w łapie sporą część lokalnej prostytucji. Jego ochroniarze leżeli teraz na ziemi, nieprzytomni albo w takim stanie, że nie mogli się nawet ruszyć. Szmaragdowa Mścicielka nie miała złudzeń, że policja zgarnie go sama - zbyt hojnie dawał łapówki, a poza tym gliniarze też korzystali z jego burdeli. Ale nienawidziła alfonsów. Dlatego postanowiła złożyć mu wizytę i raz na zawsze zakończyć jego działalność.

\- To jak, Rico? Będziesz mówił? Czy może potrzebujesz mocniejszych argumentów - złapała jego rękę i odciągnęła do tyłu jeden z palców. Rico zaskamlał.  
\- Będę... będę... ale proszę, zostaw mnie!  
\- To słucham...  
\- Powiem ci, gdzie mają kręcić kolejny odcinek... to ściśle tajne, ale ci powiem, bo sam się dowiedziałem, jednak...  
\- Jednak co?  
\- Obiecaj, że zostawisz mnie w spokoju....  
\- Na miesiąc, Rico. Dam ci miesiąc na zwinięcie całego biznesu.  
\- Dobrze... - nie wydawał się zachwycony, ale nie miał wyboru. Podał jej posłusznie adres i datę. Puściła go.  
\- Jeśli mnie oszukałeś Rico, to zaręczam, że niebawem zmienisz ksywkę z "Dupoklap" na „Złamifiut", rozumiemy się?  
\- Słuchaj, nie to że ich lubię, bo chuje mi psują biznes - powiedział, podnosząc się z ziemi. - Więc jak mi przyniesiesz głowę ich szefa, skarbie, to zapłacę, powiedzmy 20 patyk... Auuua! - nie dokończył, bo obcas Szmaragdowej Mścicielki wbił mu się w plecy, przygważdżając do podłogi.  
\- Śmieć - mruknęła bohaterka i wyskoczyła wybitym wcześniej oknem na zewnątrz.

To było wczoraj. Jenna skończyła właśnie oglądać kolejny materiał, który ukazał się niedawno. Miała nadzieję, że uważna obserwacja w czymś jej pomoże, ale niestety, filmy robili zawodowcy, którzy starali się nie pozostawiać żadnych śladów. Jednak nie przeszkadzało jej to zbytnio. Wstała z fotela i przebrała się. Wsunęła na nogi długie, obcisłe spodnie barwy szmaragdowej zieleni, wokół których zapięła pas. W jego materiał wszyty został zielony kamień, dający jej nadludzką moc. Czarne, mocne buty na obcasie uchodziłyby w innych okolicznościach za mało praktyczne, ale Jenna doceniła to, co potrafi przeciwnikowi zrobić celnie wbita szpilka. Założyła czarny top z dużym wycięciem i maskę, po czym wsunęła rękawice. Była gotowa do akcji.

Przemykając po dachach dotarła do celu. Roadpolis, miasto mające swoją historię, mogło się pochwalić gęstą zabudową, a dla Szmaragdowej Mścicielki nie był problemem skok na kilka metrów czy wbiegnięcie po niemal pionowej ścianie. Początkowo Jenna traktowała to jako swego rodzaju obowiązek, ale z biegiem czasu dostrzegła, że nocne eskapady i walka z przestępcami sprawiają jej po prostu przyjemność. Bywało, że zapominała się w wirze walki, tłukąc bandytów jak oszalała. Wiedziała, że musi to kontrolować, bo z taką siłą mogła kogoś zabić, a tego nie chciała robić. Będąc dziennikarką, zdawała sobie sprawę, jak wrażliwe są na tym punkcie media, robiące wielki skandal z sytuacji, w której policjant zabijał bandytę - a już zwłaszcza czarnoskórego. Mogła sobie wyobrazić nagonkę na nią, gdyby kogoś uśmierciła.

Magazyn, którego szukała, znajdował się w dawnej, przemysłowej części miasta. Stało tu bardzo wiele takich budowli, dziś w większej części już nie używanych i porzuconych, za to zamieszkałych przez ludzi z marginesu. Nieliczne wykorzystywane jeszcze budynki otoczone były wysokimi murami i płotami. Niegdyś było to tętniące serce Roadpolis, nazywane „Złotym Rogiem“, z czasów kiedy miasto było jednym z centrów przemysłu kraju. Kryzys sprzed kilkunastu lat obszedł się z Roadpolis bezwzględnie - pozostawiając je co prawda nadal dużą metropolią, ale wyraźnie zdegradowaną względem tego, czym było kiedyś. . Dziś, dla ironii, nazwa "Złoty Róg" pozostawała nadal w użyciu, ale w mocno pejoratywnym sensie, jako synonim miejsca podłego i niebezpiecznego. Szmaragdowa Mścicielka też się tu raczej nie zapuszczała. Próżno było tam szukać niewinnych, którzy potrzebowaliby jej pomocy. Co bardziej zaludnionej rejony Złotego Rogu wypełniały teraz speluny, podejrzane kluby i podrzędne burdele, ale były sektory, w których stały tylko zrujnowane, sypiące się baraki.

Otoczony wysokim płotem budynek na pierwszy rzut oka mógł wyglądać na szczelnie zamknięty. Na płocie wisiały tabliczki informujące o wysokim napięciu, choć wystarczył rzut oka, aby stwierdzić, że był to jedynie straszak. Widać też było chodzących wokół mężczyzn z pałkami w rękach - ci byli już jak najbardziej rzeczywiści. Tak, ktokolwiek to zaplanował, przygotował się na niespodziewaną wizytę. Przyczajona na dachu sąsiedniej rudery, Szmaragdowa Mścicielka ucieszyła się, że noc jest niemal bezgwiezdna. To powinno ułatwić sprawę.

Odczekała dłuższą chwilę i bez większego problemu przeskoczyła płot, tak by wylądować akurat tam, gdzie nikt jej nie zauważy. Skryła się za kilkoma stojącymi tu skrzyniami aż jej kryjówkę minął jeden ze strażników. Gdy był zaledwie metr za nią, wyskoczyła i zaatakowała, jednym uderzeniem pozbawiając go przytomności, dla spokoju zamykając dłonią jego usta. Oszołomionego zaciągnęła między skrzynie i ukryła, po czym czekała na kolejnego. W krótkim czasie czwórka strażników leżała nieprzytomna i unieruchomiona. Szmaragdowa Mścicielka ruszyła spokojnie ku budynkowi. Nie weszła jednak do środka drzwiami, ale wspięła się na dach. Tak jak podejrzewała, był w nim nieduży świetlik. Wskoczyła na niego, uderzając z całej siły butami i gruchocąc szkło, z którego odłamkami spadła w dół, na sam środek pomieszczenia. Była pewna, że akurat z tej strony nikt się ataku nie spodziewał.

Wnętrze było jasno oświetlone, tak że musiała na chwilę zmrużyć oczy. Po środku znajdowała się scena, na której do drewnianego X wisiała przykuta ciemnoskóra kobieta, którą jakiś mężczyzna okładał szpicrutą. Wokół były kamery i cały sprzęt filmowy. Kilku innych facetów stało obok. Zauważyła, że wszyscy mieli na twarzach maski, całkowicie zasłaniające ich oblicza.

\- Przerywamy program, dranie! Czas na ogłoszenie specjalnie: Kopanie dup! - rzuciła wściekle i dopadła tego, który miał szpicrutę. Wyrwała mu ją, a rękę, w której trzymał przedmiot, złamała. Mężczyzna zawył z bólu i padł na podłogę. Pozostali wydawali się totalnie zaskoczeni, nie rozumiejąc do końca co się dzieje. Potem rzucili się na nią. Szmaragdowa Mścicielka uśmiechnęła się. Tym lepiej, nie będzie musiała za nimi ganiać.

\- No, chodźcie do mamusi - szepnęła i przygotowała się do walki. Pierwszego kopnięciem posłała kilka metrów do tyłu, drugiemu wyrwała nóż i wykręciła do tyłu rękę, zasłaniając się przy okazji nim przed atakiem kolejnego. Obu pchnęła gwałtownie, przewrócili się niczym kostki domina. Któryś zaszedł ją od tyłu i próbował założyć chwyt na karku, ale Szmaragdowa Mścicielka pochyliła się raptownie, przerzucając go nad sobą. Poczuła znajome mrowienie i lekkie łaskotanie w brzuchu. Tak, lubiła walkę, nawet bardzo.

\- No, który następny? - spytała. I wtedy w jej głowie rozbłysło na raz tysiąc słońc. Nie zauważyła, kiedy jeden z mężczyzn dopadł niedużego żurawia, na którym wisiały oświetlające scenę reflektory. Żuraw wykonał pełen obrót i wielki, metalowy reflektor uderzył Szmaragdową Mścicielkę w tył głowy z pełnego rozpędu. Opadła na ziemię, rzucona do przodu jak worek ziemniaków.

Gdy odzyskała zmysły, odkryła że jest bardzo dokładnie związana. Jej dłonie skrępowano za plecami, a następnie liną połączono z pętami ciasno okręconymi wokół nóg. Inna lina przechodziła pomiędzy piersiami i nogami, wżynając się w cipkę. Ale to jeszcze nie byłoby problemem - gorzej, że została rozebrana. Nie mając swojego magicznego kamienia, była ponownie słaba, jak każda normalna kobieta. Jedynym co na sobie miała były maska i buty.  
\- Mghmmmm!!! - szarpała się i próbowała krzyczeć, ale knebel w ustach uniemożliwił to.

\- Wygląda na to, że doczekałem się nowej gwiazdy. Jak chciałaś u mnie wystąpić, Szmaragdowa Pizdo, to wystarczyło spytać, nie trzeba było od razu robić takiego burdelu - powiedział niski mężczyzna, który stanął nad nią. Jenna drgnęła. Jego głos był jakby znajomy. Dałaby głowę, że już go słyszała.  
\- Z przyjemnością uczynię cię gwiazdą dzisiejszego wieczoru. Sprawię, że klękniesz przede mną i będziesz skamlać u mych stóp, jak zwykła niewolnica.  
\- Nnggghnnhhnnn!!! - pokręciła przecząco głową.  
\- Posłuchaj no - pochylił się nad nią. - Zrobisz wszystko, co ci każę, albo przed kamerami, na oczach wszystkich, zdejmę ci maskę i wszyscy się dowiedzą, kim jest Szmaragdowa Mścicielka. Mi to niepotrzebna do szczęścia, ale pomyśl, suko, ilu tych, którym wyrządziłaś krzywdę, będzie chciało się zemścić, albo na tobie albo na twoich bliskich. Rozumiemy się? Będziesz grzeczną suczką i zrobisz co ci każę, a może zachowasz swoją sekretną tożsamość...

Jennę uderzyły dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, już wiedziała, skąd zna jego głos. Nie miała wątpliwości. Ten charakterystyczny, szeleszczący, słodki ton musiał należeć do Michaela Bagynskiego. Zaledwie trzy dni temu robiła wywiad z tym lubianym i powszechnie szanowanym biznesmenem-filantropem. Bardzo charakterystyczny ton zapadł jej w pamięć. Ucieszyła się teraz, że w pracy nosi włosy upięte w kok oraz duże okulary, dzięki czemu wyraźnie różniła się od swojego bohaterskiego alter ego. Po drugie, jego oferta. Nie wierzyła mu ani trochę. Ale też nie miała wielkiego wyboru. Musiała przynajmniej spróbować gry na czas, póki czegoś nie wymyśli. Pokiwała więc głową z rezygnacją.

Dwaj mężczyźni zanieśli ją na scenę. Kątem oka dostrzegła swoje rzeczy porzucone niedaleko. Poznała też kobietę, którą odpięto od stelażu i skutą odprowadzono na bok. To była ciemnoskóra aktorka Hally Derry, jak na ironię, znana ze swoich ról w filmach o superbohaterach. Szmaragdową Mścicielką położono na stole. Michael stanął obok.

\- Dziś w „Zniewolonych“ mamy dla was prawdziwą gratkę. Oto przed wami jedyna i niepowtarzalna Szmaragdowa Mścicielka. Przybyła tu, aby nas powstrzymać. Ale jej prawdziwa natura dała o sobie znać i ta, którą uważaliście za bohaterkę, uległa i uznała swoją niższość wobec mężczyzn. A teraz przekonajcie się sami, jak potężna Szmaragdowa Mścicielka uczy się posłuszeństwa!

Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i zaczął powoli poruszać liną, która przebiegała między jej nogami.  
\- Mhhhmmmmm!!! - Jenna wydała z siebie zduszony jęk. Mężczyzna kontynuował, a kamery kręciły każdą sekundę. Następnie wyjął nóż i przeciął linę, a jego palce wkroczyły do akcji, pobudzając skrępowaną bohaterkę.  
\- Lubisz to, prawda? - spytał, kiedy dalej ją pocierał i molestował, nie dając jej ani chwili wytchnięcia. Szmaragdowa Mścicielka rzucała się w więzach, jęcząc coraz głośniej, mimo knebla. Sukinsyn był dobry, musiała to przyznać. Chociaż walczyła z całych sił, nie mogła się długo opierać. Drugi z mężczyzn podszedł i położył ręce na jej piersiach, masując je i szczypiąc lekko nabrzmiałe sutki. Wobec podwójnego ataku nie miała już żadnych szans.  
\- Mmmmmm!!!! Mhhhmmmm!!!!! - knebel nie dał rady zdusić jęków, kiedy w końcu doszła. Wyprężyła się jak struna, by zaraz potem opaść, wciąż skrępowana.

\- To przedsmak tego, co cię czeka - powiedział Michael. Jenna zagryzła wargi. Znała już tożsamość tego drania, ale czy na coś jej się to przyda? Zdjęli ją ze stołu i rozwiązali część lin na nogach. Następnie zmusili, aby klęknęła przed nim.

\- Tak, to jest właściwa pozycja dla każdej kobiety - mówił Michael. - Nawet Szmaragdowa Mścicielka zrozumiała, że przed mężczyznami kobieta powinna klęczeć.  
Kamery wycelowane były w jej twarz. Ślina ściekła kącikami jej ust. Wyjęto z nich po chwili knebel i Jenna odetchnęła głęboko. Bolała ją szczęka.

\- A teraz, Szmaragdowa Suko, przyjmij to, co od tej pory będzie znakiem twojego miejsca - powiedział Michael, wyjmując obrożę ze smyczą. Jenna z rezygnacją uniosła głowę, pozwalając mu założyć jej obrożę na szyję.  
\- Kim jestem? - spytał.  
\- M... moim... panem - powiedziała cicho.  
\- Kim? - powtórzył pytanie, a jego ręka pojawiła się bliżej maski.  
\- Moim panem! - powtórzyła szybko i głośniej.  
\- Patrz do kamery i mów wyraźnie... - szepnął.  
\- Jesteś moim panem! Moim panem!  
\- A ty?  
\- Twoją niewolnicą, panie!  
\- Słusznie. Widzicie, szybko się tego nauczyła. A teraz, Szmaragdowa Piczko, przywitaj się z widzami! Przedstaw się i powiedz, po co tu jesteś.

Szmaragdowa Mścicielka była skonfundowana, ale nagle zobaczyła, jak jeden ze stojących z tyłu mężczyzn wyjmuje tabliczkę i coś na niej pisze, po czym podnosi. Zarumieniła się ze wstydu, widząc napis. Ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Spojrzała w stronę kamery.  
\- Dzień dobry. Jestem... Szmaragdową Mścicielką... I dzisiaj zostałam... wytresowana... na doskonałą niewolnicę seksualną. Proszę... oglądajcie jak mój nowy pan zmienia mnie w... swoją osobistą zabawkę.

Ktoś puścił nagrane z taśmy brawa, okrzyki i gwizdy. Jenna zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej. Tak, to wszystko było nagrywane. Zrobią z tego film. Chciała to powstrzymać, a teraz sama stanie się ofiarą tego procederu. To było gorsze niż hańba.

\- Czy będziesz dzisiaj dla nas nagrzaną, chętną suczką?  
\- Tak, mój panie.  
\- W takim razie czas, abyś to udowodniła. Otwórz usta i zrób mi loda.

Szmaragdowa Mścicielka patrzyła bezsilnie jak mężczyzna rozpina spodnie. Nie było wyjścia. Otworzyła usta szeroko i wzięła go między swoje wydatne, czerwone wargi. Zamknęła oczy, chcąc chociaż w ten sposób oszczędzić sobie upokorzenia. Jej usta i język wzięły się do pracy. Na początku robiła to powoli, ale szybko złapała rytm i już po chwili polerowała jego członka szybko i sprawnie. Ślina błyszczała na jego skórze, w miarę jak brała go coraz głębiej. Lizała i ssała go, a wilgotne odgłosy słychać było wokół. Zacisnęła wargi wokół penisa.

\- Oto najbardziej superbohaterska lodziara w historii - powiedział Michael, kładąc dłoń na jej głowie. - Hej, nie przerywaj - rzucił szybko. Jenna westchnęła i kontynuowała, biorąc go już w całości do ust. Jego czubek dotykał tyłu gardła. Chciała teraz to już jak najszybciej mieć za sobą. Dlatego przyspieszyła, czując, że tamten nie potrzebuje już wiele. Nie myliła się. Doszedł nagle, wypełniając jej usta nasieniem. Ledwie zdołała połknąć, kiedy nadeszła druga porcja. Walcząc z odrazą, zdołała połknąć i ją, po czym otworzyła usta i oblizała szeroko wargi.

\- Lepiej obciągasz niż walczysz, niewolnico. Twoje usta zostały wręcz stworzone do tego.  
\- Dziękuję, mój panie - odpowiedziała.

Trzymając smycz, zmusił ją, aby poszła za nim. Szmaragdowa Mścicielka z trudem poruszała się, ale dała radę. Posłusznie położyła się na pokrytym miękkim materiałem stoliku. Lęk błysnął w jej oczach, kiedy tamten wyjął nóż.  
\- Nie... proszę, mój panie, nie rób mi...  
\- Zamknij się, głupia niewolnico, nie mam zamiaru cię ciąć, nawet jeśli to kuszący pomysł - powiedział cicho. Przeciął liny, które ją krępowały, a jego pomocnik zaraz zakuł jej nadgarstki w skórzane uchwyty przymocowane do rogów stołu. Wkrótce Szmaragdowa Mścicielka nie miała już na sobie żadnego ze sznurów, ale jej ręce i nogi były przymocowane do rogów stołu.  
\- A teraz Szmaragdowa Mścicielka pokaże wam, jak bardzo kocha być ruchana. Poproś mnie, niewolnico. I postaraj się - te ostatnie słowa dodał po cichu.  
\- Panie, proszę, weź swoją niewolnicę i wyruchaj mniej najmocniej, jak tylko się - powiedziała głośno, starając się, aby zabrzmiało to przekonująco, chociaż budziło w niej gniew i sprzeciw. Obiecywała sobie, że jeśli tylko znajdzie się szansa, sprawi, że ten łotr zapłaci za to.

Michael pochylił się nad nią, jego usta zamknęły się na lewej piersi Szmaragdowej Mścicielki, całując, ssąc i gryząc nabrzmiałą brodawkę. Dłoń wsunęła się między jej nogi, masując jej rozgrzane, wilgotne łono. Język błądził po skórze, kreśląc mokre ślady na piersiach, szyi, karku... Wydała z siebie urwany jęk, kiedy jego palec dotknął punktu G.  
\- Nie możesz się już doczekać, prawda, niewolnico?  
\- Tak, mój panie...

Rozpiął spodnie i wszedł w nią szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem, wywołując kolejne, przeciągłe westchnienie Szmaragdowej Mścicielki.  
\- Aaaaach - wyrwało się z jej ust, kiedy jego wielki penis wtargnął do środka, jak taran wbijający się w bramę. Było to tak mocne i intensywne przeżycie, że przykuta bohaterka ledwie poczuła, jak mężczyzna kładzie dłonie na jej dużych piersiach.  
\- O tak, szerzej nogi, dziwko, pokaż swą uległość wszystkim widzom „Zniewolonych“!

Szmaragdowa Mścicielka rzucała się na stole, podczas gdy Michael brał ją mocnymi, długimi pchnięciami, nie dając uwięzionej bohaterce nawet cienia szansy. Była wściekła, upokorzona i zawstydzona, a nic nie mogła zrobić. I właśnie ta bezsilność i bezradność bolały ją chyba najmocniej, bardziej nawet niż to, kiedy palce Michaela ściskały mocno i boleśnie jej sutki. Zamknęła oczy, choć nie mogła rozkazywać w żaden sposób swojemu ciału. Próbowała nie wydawać z siebie żadnych odgłosów, ale nawet temu nie potrafiła zapobiec, czego dowodem była prawdziwa symfonia głębokich jęków i westchnięć.

\- Jak widzicie, Szmaragdowa Kurwa bawi się świetnie - Michael odwrócił się ku kamer. - Choć jest tylko niewolnicą, to sprawia jej to szaloną przyjemność.  
\- To nie... aaaaaaachh!!! - Szmaragdowa Mścicielka odruchowo chciała zaprzeczyć temu, co powiedział, ale nie zdążyła. Bo doszła.

Orgazm wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Doznanie było tak nagłe i intensywne, że straciła całkowicie nad sobą panowanie, wydając z siebie długi, przeciągły, pełen rozkoszy jęk. Michael nie przestawał jej posuwać, popychając bohaterkę na dalsze szczyty przyjemności, podczas gdy czujne oczy kamer rejestrowały każdą sekundę upokorzenia Szmaragdowej Mścicielki, aż do momentu, kiedy mężczyzna także doszedł, wypełniając swoją spermą wnętrze jej ciasnej cipki.

Michael odsunął się na chwilę i dał znać współpracownikom. Ci przyciągnęli wciąż jeszcze związaną Hally Derry. Ciemnoskóra aktorka została zmuszona, aby klęknąć między szeroko rozrzuconymi nogami Szmaragdowej Mścicielki. Padła komenda i zaczęła lizać jej cipkę, mokrą od soków upokorzonej bohaterki i nasienia prześladowcy.

Ktoś złapał Szmaragdową Mścicielkę za włosy i odciągnął głowę na bok. Zobaczyła wycelowanego w twarz penisa i automatycznie otworzyła usta, biorąc go do środka. Oszołomiona silnym orgazmem i napływającymi kolejnymi falami przyjemności, wywoływanymi przez język kobiety, nie panowała do końca nad sobą, ssąc członka obcego mężczyzny.

\- Ktoś tu jest naprawdę wielką amatorką obciągania, nie? - powiedział Michael do kamery. - Myślę, że nasza niewolnica otrzyma ksywkę „Szmaragdowy Lachociąg“.

Po tych słowach rozległ się kolejny nagrany z taśmy śmiech. Ktoś inny odpiął jedną z rąk Szmaragdowej Mścicielki i zmusił ją, żeby go obrabiała palcami. Nie sprzeciwiała się. Po krótkim czasie jej policzki wydęły się, kiedy usta wypełniło nasienie. Ledwie je połknęła, a musiała wziąć do ust tego, którego do tej pory zaspokajała ręką. W tym czasie język Hally przywiódł ją do dwóch kolejnych orgazmów, nie dając ani chwili spokoju. W krótkim czasie musiała połknąć trzecią już tego wieczora porcję spermy.

Rozkuto ją i zdjęto ze stołu. Zdezorientowana, nie wiedziała o co chodzi ani co ma robić. Michael podszedł do niej.  
\- A teraz chcę, żebyś mnie błagała abym cię wyruchał w dupę - powiedział cicho. - I chcę usłyszeć twoją nową ksywkę.

Szmaragdowa Mścicielka oparta o stół zacisnęła na krótką chwilę zęby, ale wtedy dłoń Michaela znalazła się ponownie niebezpiecznie blisko jej maski. Zrozumiała aluzję aż nazbyt czytelnie.  
\- Panie, twoja niewolnica błaga, żebyś wyruchał ją w dupę! - krzyknęła, wypinając swój krągły tyłek w jego stronę.  
\- Kto?  
\- Szma... Szmaragdowy Lachociąg prosi! Wypieprz moją dupę, panie!  
\- Zatem nasi widzowie, patrzcie, jak największa bohaterka Roadpolis jest zapinana od tyłu! - Michael podszedł do niej i rozchylił jej pośladki.  
\- Aarrrrrghhhh!!!! - Szmaragdowa Mścicielka nie mogła powstrzymać jęku, kiedy wszedł w nią. Nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiała seksu analnego i sama idea wydawała jej się nieprzyjemna. Mężczyzna złapał ją z całej siły i wszedł głębiej.

Bohaterka krzyczała i jęczała głośniej z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem. Duże piersi podskakiwały, podczas gdy Michael śmiał się głośno. Jeśli Szmaragdowa Mścicielka myślała wcześniej, że najgorsze już za nią, to właśnie się przekonywała, że to jednak była pomyłka. Bo to, co musiała robić poprzednio, było o wiele mniej nieprzyjemne i upokarzające niż to, co działo się teraz. A co gorsza, początkowy ból stopniowo ustępował napastliwej i zdradliwej przyjemności, która ponownie brała jej ciało w posiadanie.  
\- Lubisz to, niewolnico? Lubisz być rypana w dupę?  
\- Ooooch!!! Tak, panie! Aaaaach!  
\- Głośniej i wyraźniej! Powiedz wszystkim widzom, jak to lubisz!  
\- Jaaaa... kocham być... rypana w dupę!!!!! Ooooch! Taaaaaaak!

Gdy doszedł, upokorzona i bezsilna opadła na ziemię, czując w sobie jego nasienie. Michael podszedł do niej, zmusił, by klęknęła przed nim. Otworzyła odruchowo usta, gotowa na to, by znowu mu obciągnąć. Zauważyła jednak, że ktoś z boku wyciągnął tablicę z napisem. Odczytała go ledwie, bo przed oczami wszystko jej się kręciło.  
\- Powiedz to głośno, powoli i wyraźnie - padła komenda.  
\- Ja... Szmaragdowy Lachociąg, oficjalnie ogłaszam, że... rezygnuję z kariery... bohaterki... i odtąd będę... posłuszną niewolnicą mojego pana. Będę mu służyć moim ciałem, będę to robić z każdym, kogo mi wskaże, bo zrozumiałam, że jestem... zwykła suką... której zadaniem jest służyć lepszym od siebie. I każda kobieta... powinna... wziąć ze mnie... przykład - wyrecytowała powoli upokarzającą deklarację. Szczególnie bolał ją ostatni fragment. Miała tylko nadzieję, że to już koniec.

\- Dobra, czas na wielki finał. Drodzy widzowie „Zniewolonych", widzieliście, jak Szmaragdowa Mścicielka pokazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze, jak robi loda, jak służy swojemu panu, jak cieszy się, kiedy się pieprzy jej dupę. Ale teraz zobaczycie, jak wypełnia moje polecenia. Za chwilę wyliże mi i moim ludziom buty. Jednak najpierw... Chłopcy, podajcie tu jej strój.

Ktoś zebrał jej ciuchy i rzucił je na ziemi obok.  
\- Na znak, że już nie jesteś bohaterką i że kończysz to życie, chcę, abyś nasikała na swój uniform. To będzie znak, że ostatecznie odrzucasz to, kim byłaś i uznajesz, że jesteś moją własnością.  
\- Tak, panie... - Szmaragdowa Mścicielka westchnęła z rezygnacją i posłusznie podpełzła na czworakach do kupki swoich ciuchów. Uniosła się nad nimi, rozsuwając szeroko nogi. Kamery zwróciły się w jej stronę, chcąc uchwycić moment ostatecznego upadku obrończyni Roadpolis.

Sięgnęła dłonią do spodni, wiedząc, że ma tylko sekundy. Ale dobrze pamiętała miejsce, gdzie wszyty był kamień. Moc przepełniła ją nagle, jak fala wody, zmywająca wszelki brud i nieprzyjemne odczucia, które się w niej nagromadziły. Całe zmęczenie i otumanienie nagle zniknęły. Czuła się znowu sobą. I była wściekła. Bardzo.

Uderzenie pięści posłało stojącego tuż przed nią Michaela na drugi koniec budynku. Nie miała czasu, aby się ubierać, wystarczyło jednak, że trzymała w dłoni klejnot wszyty w pas.  
\- Arrgggggghhh!! - ryknęła, rzucając się na pozostałych. Nie mieli szans. Pierwszego złapała za nogę i rzuciła nim prosto w scenę. Drugi próbował uciekać, ale jej dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, szarpiąc nim do tyłu. Nie była pewna, czy nie wyłamała mu barku, ale jakoś nie martwiła się tym. Trzasnęła nim o podłogę. Trzeci biegł już ku drzwiom. Dostrzegła porzuconą na ziemi kamerę i cisnęła nią, mierząc na oko, ale celnie, jak się okazało, bo trafiła w plecy, obalając go na ziemię. Dopiero teraz szybko założyła spodnie i bluzę, zwracając się tam, gdzie poleciał Michael. Ten się właśnie podnosił.

\- Michaelu Baginsky, czas na ciebie! - warknęła i ruszyła w jego stronę. Zamaskowany mężczyzna, który zrozumiał, że bohaterka zna jego prawdziwą tożsamość, pospiesznie wstał i zaczął uciekać. Dopadł drzwi i wydostał się na zewnątrz. Szmaragdowa Mścicielka była tam chwilę później. Zatrzymała się i rozejrzała w panującym na zewnątrz mroku. Dostrzegła ruszający z piskiem opon samochód. Popędziła za nim. Auto staranowało bramę i pognało w noc. Widząc, że nie ma szans, zatrzymała się i złapała za leżącą obok skrzynię, po czym najmocniej jak mogła, cisnęła nią w jego stronę. Pocisk dosięgnął celu. Uderzone auto zakręciło się na ulicy, wykonując dziki piruet, po czym uderzyło w barierkę.

Patrzyła na wszystko z zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem. Była noc, a okolica nie należała do szczególnie oświetlonych, więc początkowo nie rozumiała, co się działo, gdy auto rozerwało barierkę i nagle gdzieś znikło. W tej samej sekundzie przypomniała sobie, że faktycznie, tam był chyba most, a pod nim... Głuchy, głośny plusk wody rozległ się równolegle z tymi myślami.

Dopadła mostu kilka chwil później, ale kiedy wyjrzała, to nie widać było już niczego, ciemna kipiel pochłonęła wszystko. Czyżby go zabiła? Nie miała pewności, bo w końcu nie widziała trupa. Ale czy miał szanse, by to przeżyć? Nie była w stanie stwierdzić. Zresztą, uznała, że ma ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Wróciła do magazynu, by zająć się resztą i wezwać policję.

Przez następne dni wszystkie media Roadpolis żyły tym wydarzeniem, wysławiając Szmaragdową Mścicielkę, która ukróciła działalność „Zniewolonych“. Hally Derry z wdzięczności obiecała, że nie powie ani słowa na temat tego, co widziała, zresztą, uzgodniły wcześniej, że nic się nie wydarzyło i że została uratowana, zanim cokolwiek się stało. Taka wersja była wygodna dla obu. Cały sprzęt starannie zniszczyła, upewniwszy się, że nie przetrwało żadne z urządzeń, na których rejestrowano najbardziej upokarzające momenty w jej życiu. Zostali jeszcze pozostali sprawcy, ale kto by tam wierzył ich opowieściom?

Bardziej martwiła ją kwestia Baginskyego. Następnego dnia podano, że milioner-filantrop zniknął bez śladu. Była pewna, że go faktycznie zabiła, ale gdy kilka dni później okazało się, że jego konta opróżniono, a pieniądze przetransferowano za granicę, straciła tę pewność. Ale co do jednego nie miała wątpliwości - jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze postanowi zrobić coś podłego, na swojej drodze spotka Szmaragdową Mścicielkę.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trzecia i na razie ostatnia z opowieści o Szmaragdowej Mścicielce i innych mieszkankach Roadpolis. Postanowiłem pójść za radą jednego z czytelników i powoli rozbudowywać to moje małe uniwersum o kolejne postaci.

Hally Derry stała w oświetlonej tylko bladym światłem latarni uliczce, oparta o bok swojego auta i czekała, rozglądając się niecierpliwie. Niska, krótkowłosa murzynka miała na sobie obszerny płaszcz i duże okulary, w nadziei, że dzięki nim nikt jej nie rozpozna. Nie byłoby dla jej reputacji wskazane, gdyby pojawiła się informacja, że widziano ją w Złotym Rogu. Była tu już raz, zdecydowanie nie z własnej woli. Sytuacja sprawiał, że pojawiła się tu po raz drugi - tym razem może też niezbyt chętnie, ale druga strona naciskała na to miejsce. Cóż, tyle dobrego, że tu faktycznie mało kto mógł ją rozpoznać. Złoty Róg, dawne serce przemysłowe Roadpolis, teraz był osiedlem podejrzanym spelun, obscenicznych klubów i pustych baraków.

Myśli przerwał jej odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Obróciła się, odruchowo wkładając dłoń do kieszeni, w której miała niewielki pistolet - nikt, kto miał odrobinę rozsądku, nie zapuszczał się w te rejony bez broni. Niski, przygarbiony mężczyzna wyłonił się z panującego wokół półmroku i skłonił się lekko.  
\- Powitać, powitać - powiedział. - Cieszę się, że klientka punktualna.  
\- Masz to?  
\- Oczywiście, proszę - podał jej reklamówkę. Hally sięgnęła ostrożnie do środka i przyjrzała się zawartości. Sprawdziła jej działanie, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- Dobra robota.  
\- Pochlebię sobie stwierdzeniem, że na moje usługi jeszcze nikt nie narzekał - jego gardło było wyraźnie zdarte, zapewne alkoholem i papierosami.  
\- Oto zapłata - Hally sięgnęła do samochodu i wyjęła spod siedzenia gruby zwitek banknotów. Mężczyzna przeliczył je błyskawicznie.  
\- Interes z panienką to przyjemność - powiedział. - Gdybym jeszcze był kiedyś potrzebny...  
\- Nie wykluczam. Ale na razie zapomnij o wszystkim.  
\- Oczywiście, oczywiście. Nie ma obaw, wszyscy w Roadpolis znają dyskrecję Mistrza Zabawek - dorzucił, oddalając się.

***

Jenna Arguson musiała przyznać, że przyjemnie jest kąpać się w blasku chwały. Po zniszczeniu „Zniewolonych“ popularność Szmaragdowej Mścicielki w mieście jeszcze wzrosła, do czego zresztą sama przyłożyła rękę, pisząc kilka artykułów na temat swojego alter ego. Jedynymi, poza półświatkiem, którzy nie wydawali się podzielać powszechnego uwielbienia, byli przedstawiciele policji, którym media chętnie wytykały, że bohaterka w masce robi lepszą robotę niż gliny. Jeśli Jenna mogła na coś narzekać, to może najwyżej na to, że niektórzy przestępcy tak się jej bali, że samo pojawienie się wystarczyło, by brali nogi za pas. Coraz rzadziej miała okazje do toczenia prawdziwych walk. A właśnie gorączka walki, furia i rozdawane wokół ciosy były tym, co sprawiało jej największą przyjemność. Poza oczywiście byciem wychwalaną w gazetach i telewizji.

Toteż z zaskoczeniem przyjęła pewnego dnia w redakcji wiadomość, że miał miejsce niezwykły napad na samochód wiozący kosztowności przenoszącego się zakładu jubilerskiego. Ofiary - właściciel i dwójka ochroniarzy, nie mogły nawet do końca stwierdzić, co się stało. Auto spowiła nagle chmura ciemnego, dławiącego dymu, coś rozcięło opancerzone drzwi i czyjaś ręka wyrwała walizkę, w której przewożono najcenniejsze precjoza. Czysta robota, bez śladu i tropu. No prawie, bo na rozciętych drzwiach ktoś zostawił znak przypominający odcisk kociej łapy. Policja podjęła poszukiwania, ale nic nie osiągnęła. Nie żeby to kogoś dziwiło. Nieudolność chronicznie niedofinansowanych stróżów prawa w Roadpolis była przysłowiowa.

Trzy dni później okradziono zakład złotniczy. Napastnik rozciął zbrojoną szybę i wrzucił do środka bombę gazową, a gdy właściciel próbował wołać o pomoc, został ogłuszony uderzeniem. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że wezwana alarmem policja nic nie znalazła, poza odciśniętym na szybie śladem kociej łapy. Minęło kilka dni i tym razem celem stał się sklep z biżuterią. W tym jednak przypadku zaszła pewna różnica. Uderzona w bok głowy właścicielka nie straciła do końca przytomności. Opisała napastnika jako osobę ubraną w obcisły, ciemnoczerwony kostium z maską. Jej zdaniem była to kobieta.

Dla mediów był to prezent, o jakim mogłyby pomarzyć. Nagłówki zaczęły krzyczeć o kolejnej zamaskowanej kobiecie w mieście, ale tym razem szerzącej zło. Niektóre gazety posuwały się nawet do oskarżeń, że to istnienie Szmaragdowej Mścicielki spowodowało pojawienie się bandytki, a plotkarska "Gazeta Wyborowa" sugerowała nawet, że to być może obrończyni miasta zmieniła barwy i stronę. Jenna czytała takie tytuły ze zgrzytaniem zębami. Nie miała wątpliwości, że coś musi zrobić. Późnym wieczorem założyła swoje obcisłe, zielone spodnie, czarny top, buty na obcasie, czarne rękawice i maskę . Już jako Szmaragdowa Mścicielka, udała się do komendy policji w Roadpolis. Zgrabnie wspięła się na dach budynku, po czym przez otwarte okno wskoczyła prosto do środka.

Komisarz Bordon, nieco siwiejący, postawny mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce, mało nie oblał się kawą, kiedy wylądowała w jego gabinecie. Ale to był pikuś w porównaniu z faktem, że stojąca tuż obok jasnowłosa kobieta urwała sobie guzik od bluzki, którą właśnie zapinała. Jenna uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.  
\- Witam, panie komisarzu, musimy pomówić.  
\- Szma... Szmaragdowa Mścicielka? Czego chcesz? - Bordon szybko odzyskał rezon. Kobieta zaś, zamiast wybiec na zewnątrz, siadła przy biurku obok i założyła okulary. Jenna spojrzała na nią.  
\- Wolałabym porozmawiać na osobności - dodała Szmaragdowa Mścicielka.  
\- Melinda jest moją zastępczynią. Ufam jej bezgranicznie - zaperzył się komisarz, a blondynka popatrzyła na bohaterkę z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem i niemą prośbą w oczach. Byłą faktycznie ładna, łączyła w sobie seksapil kobiety i uroczą niewinność podlotka. Jenna doszła do wniosku, że nie ma co się awanturować, bo w końcu nie po to tu przyszła. Co prawda zastanawiało ją, jakim cudem dziewczyna, która wyglądała jakby dopiero co skończyła akademię policyjną, została zastępcą komisarza, ale rozmiar stanika Melindy zdawał się wiele tłumaczyć. W końcu w Roadpolis policja nie cierpiała na nadmiar chętnych do pracy...  
\- Ta panienka od kocich śladów sprawia nam kłopoty, nie? - powiedziała, opierając się o parapet. - Dlatego postanowiłam, że zajmę się tym problemem. Potrzebowałabym jednak pańskiej pomocy...  
\- Posłuchaj no, jesteśmy stróżami prawa, nie współpracujemy z...  
\- Panie komisarzu - Szmaragdowa Mścicielka podeszła do jego biurka, pochylając się nieco, pozwalając też, by jej dekolt zrobił swoje, nawet jeśli panna Melinda miała biust większy od niej. - Moja propozycja wygląda tak: wy pomożecie mi, ja pomogę wam. Wspólnie zastawimy pułapkę na naszą kicię. Ja ją dopadnę, a potem zostawię, żebyście mogli zgarnąć poklask mediów. Problem zniknie, wy zanotujecie sukces, ja będę miała spokój. Prosto, czysto i wszyscy zadowoleni. Co pan na to?

***

Nie była zaskoczona, że Bordon zgodził się bez wahania. Dwa dni później pojawiła się wiadomość, że w galerii sztuki Roadpolis będzie można oglądać kolekcję przywiezionych z Europy klejnotów koronnych pewnej upadłej już monarchii. Oczywiście, ta monarchia istniała tylko w wyobraźni jej twórców, klejnoty były dobrze przygotowanymi podróbkami, ale Jenna miała nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Policja, na jej sugestię, wystawiła symboliczną ochronę. Ona sama zaś ukryła się w skrzyni, w sali, w której prezentowano klejnoty. Mijały godziny, a pozycja, w której siedziała, nie należała go wygodnych. Im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej była zła. Ale czuła zarazem, że oto wreszcie pojawia się okazja, by powalczyć z kimś, miejmy nadzieję, lepszym niż uliczne śmiecie.

Przez wykonany w skrzyni otwór uważnie lustrowała pomieszczenie. Było już późno, galerię zamknięto. I wtedy zauważyła ruch. Zauważyła, nie usłyszała, co natychmiast zwróciło jej uwagę. Ktokolwiek to był, poruszał się tak zgrabnie i miękko, że wypolerowana podłoga galerii nie odbijała echa żadnych kroków. To z pewnością nie mógł być strażnik ani pracownik, zwłaszcza, że widziała wyraźnie obcisłe, skórzane spodnie, wykonane z ciemnoczerwonego materiału. Tak, to był jej cel. Uśmiechnęła się i zebrała w sobie, po czym jednym uderzeniem wybiła wieko skrzyni, wyskakując na zewnątrz.

Opis tamtej w sumie się zgadzał. Niezbyt wysoka, od stóp do głów odziana w skórzany strój, którego barwa przypominała ciemną, gęstą, matową czerwień. Maska skrywała większą część jej twarzy, pozostawiając dwa otwory na oczy i szerokie rozcięcie na usta. Dzięki temu można było stwierdzić, że cera nieznajomej jest ciemna. Szmaragdowa Mścicielka dostrzegła też charakterystyczny ślad kociej łapy wyszyty na piersiach tamtej.

\- Chodź do mamy, kiciu, dostaniesz mleczka - rzuciła z uśmiechem i skoczyła w jej stronę. Włamywaczka tylko przez chwilę stała spokojnie, po czym wykonała przewrót w tył, zgrabnie unikając ataku. Odbiła się od jednej z gablot i sprężyście skoczyła do góry, jednocześnie sięgając do pasa i rzucając czymś w stronę przeciwniczki. Szmaragdowa Mścicielka skrzywiła się, kiedy coś lepkiego trafiło ją w twarz, oślepiając na krótką chwilę. Wystarczyło to jednak, aby celne kopnięcie w plecy pchnęło ją w kierunku innej gabloty. Uderzyła w nią z rozpędu, rozbijając szkło i drewno. Upadła na ziemię, jednak nie straciła zmysłów.Z bolesnym „plask“zerwała z twarzy lepiącą się, galaretową kulkę. Szybko sprawdziła, czy dalej na oczach maskę, ale wtedy ktoś złapał ją za włosy.

\- No co, gdzie masz to mleczko? - rozległ się głos, po czym tamta uderzyła głową Szmaragdowej Mścicielki o ścianę. Albo raczej próbowała, bo Jenna zaparła się dłońmi, powstrzymując to. Następnie kopnęła w tył, na ślepo, ale celnie, o czym świadczył przeciągły jęk. Wykorzystała to, aby się podnieść i obrócić. Kobieta w czerwonym stroju cofnęła się.

\- Masz dosyć? - spytała Jenna, zaciskając pięści.  
\- Chciałabyś, Szmaragdowa Wywłoko. Zaraz poznasz gniew Szkarłatnej Furii...  
\- A ja myślałam, że moja ksywka jest mało oryginalna... - mruknęła Szmaragdowa Mścicielka.  
\- Twoja dupa będzie oryginalna, po tym jak z tobą skończę - syknęła kobieta i zaatakowała, biegnąc ku niej, jednak w ostatniej chwili z biegu przeszła w ślizg i podcięła nogi Jenny. Ta przewróciła się, jednak zdążyła ręką złapać tamtą za kostkę. Zacisnęła uchwyt mocno, słysząc jęk bólu.

\- Ty szmato! - Szkarłatna Furia syknęła i coś ze świstem przecięło powietrze. Szmaragdowa Mścicielka poczuła nacisk na swoim gardle i odruchowo puściła przeciwniczkę, sięgając ku szyi, wokół której owinęła się ciasno linka z dwoma ciężarkami na końcach.  
\- Khhy... - Jenna usiłowała zerwać to coś, ale bolas był zaciśnięty tak mocno, że nie mogła nawet wsunąć pod niego palców. Kolejne kopnięcie, tym razem w brzuch, zgięło ją na pół. No dobra, chciała walki, to ją miała.

Szkarłatna Furia obaliła ją na ziemię. Jenna łapała powietrze jak ryba na brzegu. Ręce przeciwniki zacisnęły na się końcówkach linki i szarpnęły mocniej. Resztką sił Szmaragdowa Mścicielka zrzuciła ją z siebie, po czym odskoczyła do tyłu. Udało jej się wreszcie wsunąć palce między skórę swojego gardła a linkę i zerwała ją, choć cała szyją bolała, a oddychanie wciąż sprawiało pewien ból.

\- Dobra, widzę, że chcesz grać ostro - powiedziała spokojnym, choć kipiącym od gniewu głosem.  
\- Obiecałam sobie, że skopię ci dupę - odparła tamta. - I zrobię to, słowo Szkarłatnej Furii.  
\- Masz coś do mnie?  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, ile. To sprawa osobista.  
\- Cholera, czyli jednak mieli rację... - Jenna zaklęła cicho, przyznając słuszność tym, którzy pisali, że to jej pojawienie się sprowokować mogło istnienie zamaskowanej przestępczyni.

Na więcej nie było czasu. Szkarłatna Furia zaatakowała jako pierwsza. Tym razem wybiła się do góry i złapała wiszącego nad pomieszczeniem żyrandola, by wykonać w powietrzu widowiskowego fikołka i spaść na Jennę. Ta bez większego problemu uniknęła ataku - a przynajmniej tak sądziła, bo cofnęła się tylko trochę, by nie trafiła jej spadająca pięść. Ale wtedy z nadgarstka Szkarłatnej Furii coś się wysunęło.

\- Aaaauuuuaaa! - krzyknęła Szmaragdowa Mścicielka, kiedy trzy ogniska bólu zapłonęły jednocześnie w jej lewym ramieniu. Szkarłatna Furia wylądowała miękko na ziemi. Trzy wąskie ostrza wydawały z uchwytu nad jej dłonią. Ich czubki zabarwione były na czerwono.

\- Kiedy się drażni kota, to można zostać podrapaną...  
\- Wsadzę ci to w dup... - Szmaragdowa Mścicielka zachwiała się na nogach. Miała właśnie wyprowadzić kopnięcie, kiedy noga, na której się opierała, zwiotczała, jakby była z waty. Tracąc równowagę, Jenna upadła na ziemię, a przed oczami wirowały jej wszystkie kolory tęczy.  
\- Co się...  
\- Moje pazurki są nasączone pewnym specyfikiem... Kolorowych snów, mendo! - głos Szkarłatnej Furii dobiegał jakby z oddali. A po chwili umilkł zupełnie, przysłonięty przez wszechogarniającą Jennę ciemność.

***

Gdy wróciła do świata żywych, poczuła dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, była naga. Zaklęła, choć tylko w myślach, bo knebel uniemożliwiał wyrażenie tego głośniej. Czemu zawsze musiała trafiać na jakichś palantów, którym frajdę sprawiało jej rozbieranie? Bez wszytego w spodnie kamienia była w końcu bezbronna, ale wiedziała o tym przecież tylko ona sama. Po drugie, była unieruchomiona. Kajdanki na rękach za plecami, kajdanki na kostkach na nogach. Rozejrzała się. Pomieszczenie wyglądało na jakąś piwnicę, paliła się tu lampa. Wzdłuż ścian stały stoliki, na których rozłożone były noże, pałki, granaty, przynajmniej tyle mogła dostrzec. Szarpnęła się mocno, próbując się poruszyć. Leżała na łóżku. Wykonała dwa ruchy skurczami ciała, by jęknąć głośno z bólu, kiedy sturlała się z łóżka i spadła na ziemię.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się. Stała w nich Szkarłatna Furia. Ubrana była jednak zwyczajnie, w dresowe spodnie i luźną bluzkę, choć na twarzy nadal miała maskę.

\- No no no, obudziłaś się i już rozrabiasz? - podeszła bliżej i z całej siły wymierzyła klapsa w pośladki Jenny. - Wiesz, że przyniesienie cię tutaj nie było proste? Powinnaś pomyśleć o diecie - dodała, schylając się i podnosząc skutą Szmaragdową Mścicielkę, rzucając ją ponownie na łóżko i obracając plecami do góry.  
\- Mnghmmm!!! - Jenna próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale knebel zmienił jej słowa w niewyraźny bełkot.  
\- Obiecywałaś mi mleczko, tak? Mrrrrr... Obiecanki cacanki - to mówiąc wlepiła Jennie kolejnego klapsa. Głośne „Slap!“ rozległo się w pomieszczeniu. Szmaragdowa Mścicielka zrobiła co mogła, by nie wydać z siebie żadnego odgłosu. Dwa kolejne klapsy sprawiły, że poczuła piekący ból na tyłku.  
\- Pewnie się teraz zastanawiasz, co takiego do ciebie mam, co? - złapała Szmaragdowa Mścicielkę za włosy i spojrzała jej w twarz. - Tak sobie pewnie teraz myślisz. Cóż, nie powiem ci. Myśl sobie, ile chcesz, ale przy twoim ptasim móżdżku nigdy na to sama nie wpadniesz. Bo jesteś tylko głupią krową, niczym więcej - Szkarłata Furia zamierzyła się i jej dłoń spadła na tyłek Jenny, uderzając jeszcze mocniej. Tym razem nic nie zatrzymało jęku, nawet knebel.

\- Superbohaterka? Też mi. Nie rozumiem, czemu gazety tak się tobą podniecają. Latasz po mieście w tym stroju, świecąc cyckami na lewo i prawo. Jesteś pewnie ekshibicjonistką, nie? - pochyliła się, łapiąc Jennę za piersi i ściskając je boleśnie. - Ale ja wiem wszystko. Wiem doskonale, jaka jest twoja prawdziwa natura. I postaram się, aby ją raz na zawsze uwolnić - to mówiąc zacisnęła palce na twardych sutkach skrępowanej bohaterki i przekręciła je.

\- Auuughhnnn!!!!! - Szmaragdowa Mścicielka podskoczyła na łóżku pod wpływem nagłego bólu.  
\- Wyj, wyj, suko. Jęcz i krzycz, chcę tego posłuchać. Nawet nie wiesz, jaką mi to sprawia przyjemność. No dalej, dalej! - Jenna zaciskała zęby na kneblu. Miała wrażenie, że ta wariatka zaraz urwie jej sutki. Gdy puściła, pozwoliła sobie na krótkie westchnienie ulgi.

\- Masz ciało zawodowej dziwki, wiesz? - paznokieć wciąż noszącej rękawice Szkarłatnej Furii przesunął się powoli wzdłuż naprężonego kręgosłupa Jenny, wywołując dreszcz. Wolała nie myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby choć przez przypadek wysunął się teraz któryś ze szponów. - Tylko trochę treningu i zrobi się z ciebie dziwkę pełnoetatową. Jestem pewna, że wielu w mieście zapłaci grubą kasę za możliwość wyruchania Szmaragdowej Mścicielki. Ale zanim to nastąpi, mam dla ciebie kilka niespodzianek....

***

\- Gdzie one się, do kurwy nędzy, podziały? - komisarz Bordon stał po środku zdemolowanej sali, razem z kilkoma policjantami. Wnętrze wyglądało, jakby przeszło przez nie tornado. Gabloty były porozbijane, wokół walały się kawałki szkła i drewna. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem - tylko czemu w takim razie nie znaleźli nigdzie tej złodziejki? Komisarz przegryzł wargi, pewien, że Szmaragdowa Mścicielka zrobiła go w balona.  
\- Wygląda na to, że ta suka nas okpiła - mruknął do stojącej obok Melindy. - Głupio zrobiłem, że jej ufałem.  
\- Chyba jednak nie do końca, szefie - jasnowłosa zastępczyni pochyliła się. - Proszę spojrzeć - gestem wskazała rozbitą gablotę.  
\- Co?  
\- Klejnoty. Te wszystkie fałszywki, które podłożyliśmy, zniknęły.  
\- Ta Szmaragdowa Pizda zabrała tamtą i klejnoty? Ale po co...  
\- Powiedziałabym raczej, że coś musiało tu pójść nie tak... - Melinda podniosła się z ziemi. - Pan pozwoli, że pójdę coś sprawdzić.  
\- Dobra, dobra, idź. Pierdolę, a miało być tak pięknie... - westchnął komisarz Bordon i sięgnął po papierosa. Kiedy jednak go zapalił, w sali zadzwonił natychmiast dzwonek alarmu przeciwpożarowego....

***

„Swisz!!! Swissz!!! Swisssz!!!“ - kolejne odgłosy wypełniały pomieszczenie. Cienka witka w dłoni Szkarłatnej Furii przecinała powietrze, lądując na tyłku Szmaragdowej Mścicielki. Superbohaterka stała w rozkroku, jej nogi trzymała w tej pozycji metalowa rama uczepiona jej kostek. Ręce miała wykręcone do tyłu i przyczepione łańcuchem do zwisającego z sufitu uchwytu. W ustach nie miała już knebla. Bolały ją stawy, ale było to nic w porównaniu z tym, przez co przechodził jej tyłek, na którym nakreślone już było kilkanaście wąskich, piekących, czerwonych pręg.

Szkarłatna Furia odłożyła witkę na bok i przesunęła dłonią po krągłych pośladkach Jenny.  
\- I jak ci się to podoba? Usłyszę wreszcie to, co chcę? Przyznasz się do tego, kim naprawdę jesteś?  
\- Pier... piedol się na ry...  
SLAP! - uderzenie na odlew otwartą dłonią w twarz przerwało Jennie.  
\- Miałam rację, kiedy mówiłam, że jesteś głupia. Naprawdę, trudno ciebie czegokolwiek nauczyć. Chciałam być miła, ale będę musiała przejść do mooooocniejszych - zaakcentowała i wydłużyła to słowo - argumentów.

Jenna poczuła na czole pot. Grała ciągle twardzielkę, odmawiając tej Szkarłatnej Suczy jakiejkolwiek satysfakcji, ale była już na granicy. Najpierw dostała kilkanaście klapsów dłonią, potem szeroką linijką, a wreszcie witką, która była chyba najbardziej bolesna. Co jeszcze ta świruska miała w zanadrzu? Wolała chyba nie wiedzieć.

\- Poznajcie się - powiedziała Szkarłatna Furia, odwracając się ku niej. Oczy Szmaragdowej Mścicielki wyszły niemal na wierzch, kiedy zobaczyła to, co tamta trzyma w dłoni. Duży dildos o pokrytej wypustkami powierzchni. Rozmiar sam w sobie robił wrażenie. Nie miała pojęcia, że takie robią. Kształt i wymiary sugerowały, że inspiracją był chyba byk lub ogier rozpłodowy.  
\- Jak ci się podoba twój nowy kochanek, Szmaragdowa Piczko? - spytała, podchodząc od unieruchomionej bohaterki i zbliżając go do jej ust. - No, dalej, daj mu buzi na dzień dobry - niemal wepchnęła dildosa do ust Szmaragdowej Mścicielki, rozpychając je. Wsuwała go i wysuwała kilka razy, za każdym razem nieco głębiej. - Sprawię, że będziecie sobie zaraz bardzo bliscy....  
\- Phhsestań... - Jenna próbowała coś powiedzieć, choć nie było to proste z czymś takim w ustach. - Zhha... duszy... nie smieści... szsię...  
\- Och, jestem pewna, że się zmieści - Szkarłatna Furia wyjęła dildo z jej ust. Błyszczał teraz od śliny. Zdjęła powoli spodnie i majtki, po czym założyła sobie uprząż, na której umocowała dużą zabawkę seksualną.  
\- Nazwałam go „Pizdołamaczem“ i zamówiłam specjalnie z myślą o tobie. Możesz czuć się wyróżniona - dodała. Jenna jęknęła, kiedy poczuła, jak czubek dildosa dotyka jej łona. Ten potwór miał się w niej zmieścić? Niemożliwe...

\- Proszę... - wyszeptała. - Możemy to chyba wyjaśn...  
\- Jak sobie życzysz. Wyjaśnijmy to sobie! Dogłębnie! - Szkarłatna Furia pchnęła, wchodząc w nią gwałtownie i szybko.  
\- Aaaaaaaarrgghh!!!! - przeciągły jęk Szmaragdowej Mścicielki wypełnił pomieszczenie, odbiając sie od ścian. To było coś niewyobrażalnego, poczuła się, jakby ktoś wpychał w nią kij do bejsbola. Wyprężyła się, łapiąc powietrze i starając się zachować chociaż odrobinę samokontroli. Drugie pchnięcie weszło głębiej, a Szkarłatna Furia roześmiała się, słysząc głośne jęki swojej przeciwniczki.  
\- Masz! I masz! I jeszcze raz! - każde kolejne pchnięcie popychało Jennę dalej, łamiąc kolejne granice bólu i osobliwej, łączącej się z nim przyjemności. Jakby tego było mało, tamta wymierzyła jej kolejnego, siarczystego kalpsa, nie przerywając przy tym posuwania jej. - Niiie!!! Nie chcę!!!! Aaaaach! Oooooch! - jęczała i krzyczała Jenna, ale było to wszystkim, co mogła zrobić. Była całkowicie w mocy tej kobiety. Dildos rozpychał jej ciasną cipkę, ryjąc w niej tunel. Co gorsza, czuła, że mimowolna, niechciana przyjemność powoli w niej narasta. Czy była masochistką? Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiała.

Kolejne pchnięcia nie dawały jej szans. Szkarłatna Furia bawiła się doskonale, podczas gdy Jenna czuła, że przegrywa. Była już gotowa zrobić wszystko, byle tylko ta świruska przerwała. Ale jej prośby i błagania zderzały się ze śmiechem i kpinami tamtej.  
\- No to jak, powiesz mi, kim jesteś? A może mam się wziąć za drugi kanał?

Sama myśl o tym tak przeraziła Jennę, że nie wahała się ani chwili.  
\- Aaaaach!!! Taaaak!!! Jestem.... dziwkąąąąąą!!! Ooooch!  
\- Głośniej!  
\- JEEEESTEEEEM DZIIIIWKĄĄĄĄĄĄ!  
\- Jeszcze raz!  
\- JEEEESSTEEEEEM OOOOCH... DZIIIIIWKĄĄĄĄĄĄ! - była gotowa zrobić wszystko, byle tylko to się skończyło.

\- Oooooooooch!!!! - donośny jęk Jenny był symbolicznym aktem jej kapitulacji, wspólnie z wymuszonym, ale wcale przez to nie mniej intensywnym orgazmem, który wstrząsnął jej ciałem i umysłem. Wyprężyła się jak struna, by po chwili zawisnąć bez sił na krępującym ją łańcuchu. Ból ramion nie pozwolił jej jednak na utrzymanie tej pozycji dłużej.

Z mokrym „plop“ Szkarłatna Furia wyszła z niej. Jenna wydała głęboki jęk ulgi, gdy „Pizdołamacz“ opuścił jej cipkę. Czuła, że teraz w zmieściłaby się w niej noga od stołu. Przeciwniczka podeszła od przodu i dotknęła dildosem, mokrym od soków Jenny, jej warg.  
\- No, wiesz co masz robić... A może wolisz, aby powtórzyła cały zabieg? Albo wypróbowała go, powiedzmy, na drugiej z twoich dziurek?

Słysząc te słowa Szmaragdowa Mścicielka bez cienia sprzeciwu otworzyła usta i objęła wargami przedmiot, czując na nim smak samej siebie. Była jednak gotowa na wszystko, byleby nie powtórzyło się to, co spotkało ją przed chwilą. Dlatego posłusznie lizała i ssała dildo, mając nadzieję, że to ostatni kontakt jej ciała z tym przerażającym przedmiotem.  
\- Liż liż... - ciemnoskóra kobieta pogłaskała ją po głowie. - Naprawdę, idealnie ci pasuje kswyka Szmaragdowy Lachociąg...

To słowo uderzyło w Jennę jak rzucona z dachu cegła. Pamiętała doskonale, gdzie je usłyszała. Nagle wszystkie puzzle jej myśli i skojarzeń, rozrzucone do tej pory w nieładzie, odnalazły błyskawicznie swoje miejsca. Uniosła wzrok. Tak, to było absurdalne, ale gdy spojrzała na tę kobietę, to właściwie wszystko się zgadzało... Ale nie widziała w tym żadnego sensu, logiki...  
\- Liż, powiedziałam! - Szkarłatna Furia złapała ją mocniej za włosy. - A może naprawdę chcesz, żebym sprawdziła, czy Pizdołamacz zasługuje też na miano Dupołamacza?  
\- Hnny... Dephhy???  
\- Co ty mam mamlasz ozorem? - spytała, wyjmując dildosa z ust Jenny.  
\- Hally Derry? - superbohaterka powtórzyła pytanie.

Szkarłatna Furia cofnęła się nagle. Spojrzała na skrępowaną przeciwniczką z nienawiścią błyszczącą w oczach.  
\- Czyli zgadłam... - westchnęła Jenna. - Ale czemu? Przecież cię uratowałam...  
\- Tak, tak, zgadłaś, suko. Uratowałaś mnie? No może, choć musiałam wylizać ich spermę z twojej cipki.  
\- I z tego powodu...?  
\- Naprawdę jesteś tak głupia? No to posłuchaj mnie dobrze, Szmaragdowy Lachociągu. Wszystko to miałam zaplanowane. Wynajęci ludzie obstawili ten magazyn. Zdjęli tych, którzy go pilnowali i mieli w umówionej chwili wkroczyć do środka i załatwić tę bandę, po czym zostawić ich mnie. Byłabym bohaterką miasta...  
\- Co?  
\- Grałam w filmach bohaterki i chciałam być taka jak one. Dlatego pozwoliłam się porwać tym gnojom, naprowadzić na cel i... Całe miasto widziałoby we mnie prawdziwą, nie tylko filmową, bohaterkę. Zepchnęłabym w cień taką pindę jak ty. Ale spierdoliłaś mój plan! Na dodatek po tym wszystkim zaczęto na mnie patrzeć jak słabą ofiarę i plany nakręcenia „Krwawej Zemsty Nocnej Kotki 2“ poszły w cholerę. Byłam wściekła.  
\- To jeszcze nie powód...  
\- Zamknij ryja! Do każdej z moich ról ćwiczyłam miesiące. Szkoliłam się w sztukach walki, nie korzystałam nigdy z cholernych kaskaderów. Teraz miałam odegrać rolę życia, może nawet dostać rolę w Hollywood i co? Gówno! Wszystko przez ciebie! Zrozumiałam, że nigdy nie będę bohaterką ani wielką gwiazdą. A skoro nie mogę nią być, to postaram się, żebyś ty, którą całe miasto się tak zachwyca, wylądowała na samym dnie. Przestaną się wreszcie tobą tak zachwycać, już moja w tym głowa.  
\- Jesteś psychiczna...  
\- Stul pysk! Skoro wiesz, kim jestem, to czas się przekonać, czyja morda kryje się pod twoją maską...

Hally sięgnęła ku masce Jenny. Ta nie miała złudzeń. Była na tyle znaną w mieście dziennikarką, że istniała duża szansa, iż Hally ją rozpozna. A wtedy przyjdzie się pożegnać z karierą superbohaterki. Rozpaczliwie szukała jakiegoś sposobu, aby tego uniknąć. Ręka Hally dotknęła boku maski Szmaragdowej Mścicielki...

Drzwi do pomieszczenia wleciały do środka, pchnięte jakąś wielką siłą i uderzyły z impetem w ścianę obok. Hally obróciła się w tamtą stronę. W wejściu stała odziana w błyszczący chromowaną nowością, metalowy kostium kobieta. Na głowie miała czerwony kask z zielonkawą szybką, spod którego wypadały ułożone w koński ogon jasne włosy. Uniosła do przodu opancerzoną dłoń.  
\- Poddaj się i odsuń od tej kobiety, inaczej... - rozległ się stłumiony przez hełm głos.

Szkarłatna Furia, mimo że była półnaga, zaatakowała natychmiast. Z nadgarstka kobiety wystrzeliło coś, w powietrzu otwierając siatkę, która oplotła momentalnie swój cel. Hally opadła na ziemię, szamocąc się wściekle.  
\- Policja będzie tu niebawem, do tego czasu...  
\- Arrrghhhh!!! - z rękawic na nadgarstkach Szkarłatnej Furii wysunęły się ostrza, w mig tnąc krępującą ją siatkę. Skoczyła ku zaskoczonej kobiecie, wymierzając kopnięcie w głowie. Bosa stopa uderzyła w kask z głuchym łupnięciem. Ubrana w pancerz cofnęła i potknęła, przewracając na ziemię. Hally nie tracąc czasu, przewróciła na nią stojącą obok półkę.  
\- No, wygląda na to, że będę miała drugą okazję do wypróbowania Pizdołamacza. Zaraz cię wyłuskam z tej zbroi i... - spojrzała na szamocącą się pod szafką kobietę.  
\- BK23, do mnie - powiedziała tamta. - Tryb pacyfikacji. Kod czerwony.  
\- Co? - Szkarłatna Furia spojrzała zaskoczona, nie rozumiejąc, co i jak. Rozległ się warkot, następnie gdzieś wyżej musiało chyba zostać wybite okno. Warkot stał się głośniejszy i po chwili do pomieszczenia z impetem wjechał motocykl, który na przed nim kole zamontowany miał podłużną, szeroką tarczę. Trafił nią w Szkarłatną Furię, odrzucając zaskoczoną na drugi koniec pokoju. Poleciała wprost na ścianę, uderzając o nią i opadając bez zmysłów na ziemię.

Kobieta w pancerzu wygrzebała się spod rozwalonej szafki i podeszła do nieprzytomnej przeciwniczki. Z zasobnika na biodrze wyjęła kajdanki i skuła jej ręce za plecami. Ściągnęła z nich rękawice z ostrzami. Następnie użyła drugiej pary kajdanek, aby skuć jej nogi w kostkach. Pozostawiła unieruchomioną Szkarłatną Furię i podeszła do Szmaragdowej Mścicielki.  
\- Spokojnie, zaraz cię uwolnię.  
\- Dzięki, ale... Kim ty jesteś?  
\- Chwila... - tamta wycelowała rękę w łańcuch na którym wisiała Szmaragdowa Mścicielka. Wąska struga lasera promień przepaliła metal. Jenna opadła na kolana, czując wielką ulgę, gdy jej ręce zostały uwolnione z tej boleśnie niewygodnej pozycji. Minutę później była już wolna. Rozejrzała się, z ulgą dostrzegając swój strój złożony starannie w rogu pomieszczenia. Podbiegła i założyła go szybko.  
\- Hej, chyba o czymś zapomniałaś - powiedziała kobieta w kasku, wyciągając dłoń i podając Jennie... jej maskę.  
\- Och! - Szmaragdowa Mścicielka zarumieniła się, rozumiejąc, że jej maska musiała spaść, być może szarpnięta przez Hally podczas nagłego wejścia tej tutaj.  
\- Niech się pani nie obawia, panno Arguson. Zachowam to dla siebie. To dla mnie honor, że mogę panią poznać.  
\- Chyba... chciałabym się dowiedzieć co i jak...  
\- Och, to nic takiego. Odkąd się pojawiłaś, byłam zafascynowana tym, co robiłaś. Chciałam być taka jak ty, choć oczywiście, jestem tylko zwykłą dziewczyną. Nie mam żadnych supermocy, ale sama mówiłaś kiedyś w wywiadzie, że prawdziwą moc ma się w sercu i głowie. Dlatego skonstruowałam to wszystko - wskazała na swój pancerz i motor. - Dzięki temu mogę walczyć z przestępcami równie skutecznie jak ty.

Jenna była skołowana tym wszystkim, ale nieprzypadkowo była także dziennikarką i jej umysł, nawet w takich sytuacjach, pracował sprawnie, kojarząc fakty. W tej układance wciąż jej czegoś brakowało.  
\- No dobra, świetnie, jestem ogromnie wdzięczna, że mi pomogłaś. Ale jednego mi brakuje - skąd wiedziałaś, że tu jestem?  
\- Cóż, skoro i tak wiem, kim jesteś, to powinnam być fair - zdjęła z głowy kask, a Jenna otworzyła usta z zaskoczenia.  
\- Me... Melinda?  
\- Miło, że pamiętasz. Czułam że nawet najlepsze plany mogą nie wypalić, więc dla spokoju wmontowałam po kryjomu w te podłożone klejnoty kilka nadajników. Na ten dystans trochę zakłócało, ale w końcu udało mi się dotrzeć po sygnale do celu. Słuchaj, tak w ogóle to pamiętasz o umowie?  
\- Umowie?  
\- No. Bordon i reszta będą tu za kilka chwil, dostali już anonimowy telefon. Więc lepiej stąd spadajmy. Co powiesz na to, że cię podrzucę?  
\- Czemu nie?

Gdy motor zatrzymał się niedaleko jej domu, Jenna zeskoczyła z niego.  
\- Cóż, jestem ci wdzięczna. Ale naprawdę chcesz w to grać? - spytała Melindę.  
\- A czemu nie?  
\- Sama widziałaś, co cię może spotkać. To nie jest zabawa - poczuła się dziwnie, mówiąc jak mentorka, choć przecież sama nie siedziała w tym od tak znowu dawna.  
\- Jestem gliną, wiem co to ryzyko i bez tego wszystkiego. A dzięki temu mogę robić to, czego nie zawsze mogę dokonać w mundurze.

Jenna popatrzyła na nią. Melinda miała chyba nie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat, posągowe ciało i wydatny biust, które czyniły z niej raczej kandydatkę na modelkę niż na policjantkę. Dodatkowo jej twarz... miała w sobie coś młodzieńczo, wręcz dziecięco niewinnego. Tylko w takim mieście jak Roadpolis mogła zostać zastępczynią komisarza. Ale to był jej wybór. Jenna nie czuła się na siłach by prawić tamtej morały. Zwłaszcza nie po tym wieczorze.  
\- No dobra, twój wybór. Pozostaje jeszcze jedna kwestia.  
\- Jaka?  
\- Twój pseudonim.  
\- A, tak. Już wybrałam. Co powiesz na „Srebrzysta Smuga?“  
„Dobry jak każdy inny“ pomyślała, ale czy znowu jej był jakoś tam oryginalny?  
\- Brzmi nieźle - Szmaragdowa Mścicielka poklepała ją po opancerzonym ramieniu. - Powodzenia.  
\- Nawzajem - Srebrzysta Smuga dała po gazie i motor oddalił się. Jenna stała jeszcze chwilę. To, że Hally Derry stała się zamaskowaną przestępczynią, było po części jej winą. To, że ta młoda dziewczyna postanowiła pójść w jej ślady i walczyć z przestępcami pod kryjącym twarz kaskiem, także stało się za jej sprawą.  
\- Czym to się skończy? - powiedziała sama do siebie, wspinając się na najbliższy dach. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to miasto stanie się cholernie zatłoczone..


End file.
